Felicia's Stories Of Awesome Season 1: Disease
by MHCianReader5550
Summary: Felicia was just having the time of her life then one day, her one innocent, friendly, fun- loving friend turned into a psychopath...for love?, then another day Felicia heard that someone was spreading a..disease?
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy

**soo this is my First story!, well no this is my friends first story! she inspired me about this and I want to upload it as a gratitude of putting me in! I hope you guys love this i'll be uploading 2 new chapters! again I don't own this only my best buddy Felicia Lily Kjellberg *the female version of Felix or as I call 'PewDiePie'* hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Felicia's POV:

It was a cold afternoon, I was at home and I'm also wearing pajamas because I always sleep. I really do like sleeping its like I'm a fluffy bear that needed to shave but its too heavy.

"Oh gosh, it's gonna go dark soon and I'm bored. wait, why am I talking to myself? am I crazy? what the hell?, hmmm meh." Felicia woke up then suddenly drifted to slumber...

* * *

I woke up and I was nearly late for class but I don't even care. So I just ran into the showers,  
took a toast of bread in the kitchen and left the house.

I was walking in the streets when I recognized Claire walk past behind me. I followed her even though i'm late.  
I just followed her on every street until I got tired on following I panted then I just realized_ why didn't I just call her name? _ I slapped my forehead then called her name "hey Claire its me Feli calling your name hey!" _I guess she was just having a bad day _I thought.

I then continue to head for school until I realized I got lost on the streets._ god what was I thinking I'm just new in this town! _again I slapped my forehead then grumbled.

* * *

So I checked every corner if I can recognize any street.  
They were all unrecognized except... Debroush street.  
That's where maya's house is, she's my classmate and I know she's always early to go to school.  
So I can't ask her where my street is.

I just stroll around the town I don't really care at school anyways, soo I'm just gonna find my way back home.  
But then when I was strolling, I saw maya near Debroush street with someone..  
They were hugging, and then that "someone" gave her flowers and chaclets.  
I recognized the guy. He was my old bestfriend. But we fought about something so we didn't really understood each other.  
I began to just ignore them and find my way to my home, when suddenly he called me.

"FELICIA?!, HEY IT'S ME MIKKEL!" I was wide eyed that he called my name, _Mikkel?_

"Felicia, it's me Mikkel. I haven't seen you like forever! " he tried to pat my back but I just backed away but there is something that has in my mind right now, _Maya have never cut classes before._ I was confused so I asked her

"Oh hey Maya, why are you not in school today? that's so not you" Maya stayed silent biting her lip until Mikkel spoke

"Its our monthsary" Mikkel blushed and so does Maya leaving be shocked and confused

"Wait.. What? How did you even met and why didn't she told me?" I almost screamed

"Uhmm. it was supposed to be a surprise until we get married." Mikkel spoke coldly

We became silent until someone called mikkel..  
It was Claire..

"Mi..Mikkel? what the hell?! Why are you with her?! I thought you were gonna fetch me at the park?!" Claire screamed which made Maya boil with anger too.

"Mikkel, how the fuck could you do this?!" Maya screamed next to him

Mikkel tries to calm Maya "Maya, I can explain..." Maya and Claire slapped Mikkel at the face hardly.. and left.. _ouch that stings, _Mikkel can't even move that moment, just wide eyed and shocked

I just stared at Mikkel as he began to cry and leave.. _what a cry baby_  
So now I didn't followed Claire and Maya because they are having some hard moments right now.  
I began to check the streets then..

I found the "Gamoji street".  
And gladly that was my house.

I quickly went inside and went to bed..  
I got a hard time thinking about what happened recently.  
I was about to sleep to just forget it in the moment when suddenly..  
My phone ringed.

Antonio was calling me..  
As I remember, Antonio is my schoolmate.  
So I then answered the phone.

"Uhmm. Hello?" I answered tired

"Feli! Why the hell are you not in school lately?, Sir Ralph is really angry that you don't take school a serious business its important you know, he even screamed at me in the face!" he shouted, I tried to stiffle the giggle but I just laugh like I'm gonna die!

Antonia groans "yea yea laugh all you want, but I'm serious though he is really mad like you killed his wife"

"Who careeees? I'm sleepy. by the way, Tell Barrun to come to my house tomorrow, I need tutor in math."

"Okay fine. But be sure to go to school tomorrow!"

Then Antonio just hang up. So I went back to sleep.

-THE NEXT DAY-

I woke up because someone was knocking at the door.  
I opened it and expected Barrun.  
Barrun was in school uniform and he was carrying a lot of books.  
So I told him to wait up in the living room while I go fix myself up.  
I then went upstairs to take a bath and fix my hair..  
After I was done taking a bath.  
I got super shocked when I saw Maya in my room...

I screamed "Eeeeeeck! What the freak, Maya! How did you get inside?"

"Uhmmm... window." she points at the window with a ladder outside

"You went through there? And why are you even here anyway?" I asked crossing my arms still naked with my towel all around my sweet sexy body

then I heard small sobs "Please come with me.."

now I was confused as hell now, "Why?"

"Please.. Just come with me!" she screamed then cried harder

I sighed as a defeat "Okay fine! Let me put some clothes first! jeez."

* * *

Me and maya then sneak out through the window and I just followed maya..  
I have trusted maya in a lot of times so I think I can trust her right now.

I was confused that were walking iin the woods, good thing I'm still in one piece "Were are we going?" I asked concerned

she froze walking then said "You'll see.." then continued as I followed her

when we got out of the forest I saw an abandon factory, I was gonna ask Maya where we are but she just smirked then laughs.._ I think shes crazy. _we got inside the factory then Maya gave me something..a camera?, Maya was acting strange, so I began to ask her directly..

"Maya, Tell me why were here. TELL ME." I can hear my voice echoing around the factory.

Maya started crying "Feli...you remember Mikkel right?" I nodded  
she sniffed "well, He...He said that we can never be together if someone keeps getting in our way." she walked away then I heard muffling?

I became silent, having no idea of what she was saying.. until I saw it..

I SAW CLAIRE TIED IN A CHAIR WITH DUCT TAPE ON HER MOUTH.

Claire was crying for help. I began to panic..

"Maya, What the fuck are you doing?"I was so shock that I swore at her

she chuckled "This is what Mikkel said.. So I need to erase that Claire out of the picture." she points at Claire which made her scream louder

"What the hell? you've done it wrong! Maya, get a hold of yourself!"I screamed

Maya began to get the knife on the table.  
I then quickly ran to get the knife.  
Maya got mad..

"Do you know why I brought you here, Feli?!" She screamed then I shrugged  
"Because you are here to record it on camera so I can show my love for Mikkel!" she shouted

"You've gone crazy! Stop this, Maya!" I shouted back crying _what happened to my best friend?, what happened to my sisterly friend? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!_

Maya then dashed to me and grabbed the knife.  
I panicked and I felt weaken at that time.  
So she got the knife, She stabbed me in the chest.

she chuckled "Sorry feli, but this needs to be done. I must show my love for Mikkel." she remove the knife out of my chest then slowly walked towards Claire, She got closer to Claire and she was about to stabbed her when..

Mikkel suddenly appeared and stopped Maya.

Maya and I were wide eyed shocked "MIKKEL?"

I can tell Mikkel was very mad "Maya, what the fuck are you doing? This isn't what I meant! Stop this!" he shouted

Maya was now crying "But Mikkel, what about us?" she whined

Mikkel closed his eyes clutching the knife with his bare hands "There is no more us." he spoke coldly

MAYA BECAME FURIOUS AND MAD.  
She became psyco and grabbed the knife and stabbed Mikkel.

Then Maya just cried..  
Mikkel was stabbed in the heart so there was no chance to survive.

Meanwhile, I was on the ground, bleeding.  
I tried to call the cops. And they are on they're way right now.  
My only plan was to distract maya while waiting for the cops.

"Maya, how could you kill Mikkel? I thought he was your love?" I whispered

Maya was speechless. until she laughed... SHE LAUGHED.  
That's when I knew she was completely crazy..

Maya grabbed the knife and slowly walked to me.  
She raised her hand as she will stab in the heart.

It was a long pause like she was not sure for what she's doing.  
Until..

she started crying "Feli, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing. please help me." she begged

_I don't want maya to be arrested so i did what a friend would do..._ I thought

"Maya, the cops are after here. please run.." I begged

she shooked her head then said "But you're bleeding! I'll take you to the hospital!" she begged while trying to lift me up

"No need. just run! go!"I smiled at her then she nods

Without any minute, maya began to run until..  
She was stopped by the cops. the cops were already here.  
Maya was handcuffed and pushed to the ground.  
Cops were pointing their guns at maya's head  
The Chief untied claire. And I was still in the ground bleeding.

Before any medics run near me. I forcely got up and ran into Maya and shouted.

"MAYA, RUN!"

I quickly shoved the cops which made them unfocused to maya  
and I block the way so they can't shoot maya while she leaves.

The cops tackled me.  
I hitted my head on the wall and before I got unconscious, I heard a gunshot outside the old factory.

MAYA WAS OUTSIDE THE OLD FACTORY.

* * *

~END OF CHAPTER 1~

* * *

** Reminder:this is not my story it's from my friend Felicia**

**thanks for reading guys! really appreciate it! even my buddy!**

**hope you guys like it. fave follow please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Before the Kidnap

**This is before the killing part guyz.. this chapter is a 3rd person mode and the next chapter is Feli's POV okai? okai.**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Mikkel: the boyfriend**  
**Maya: the girlfriend (sort of)**  
**Claire: The other girlfriend**  
**David: The teacher**  
**Aaron: Maya's classmate**  
**Adrian: Claire's big brother**

* * *

It was morning, and Maya woke up early because she's a wannabe teacher's pet.  
She checked her phone then fixed her bed. Since her parents were earlier than her, she cooks her own breakfast.  
She just cooked a pancake and muffin.  
After eating, she took a bath and dried her hair.

She putted her uniform and fixed her bow.  
She fixed her bag and charged her phone.  
She tied her hair into a ponytail.

Then she left her house and went to school.

* * *

She didn't bother to go to Feli's house because she knows Feli is a sleepy retarted kawaii schoolgirl who doesn't want to go to school.

SHE ARRIVED AT THE SCHOOL AND WENT TO THE CLASSROOM.  
She went inside. and to a surprise, Aaron greeted her.

He waved his hand then greeted "Maaaayaa! I just watched some pewds vid, it was hilarious!" he said while laughing

She was confused then giggled "Uhmmmm. Friday's with pewdiepie?"

But before aaron could reply, the teacher got inside the classroom and told the students to go sit down now.  
The teacher was David. he teaches well, but he is streak sometimes.

he smiled lamely "Okay class, We got a new student here. I know you guys are excited." he was annoyed that his students were not listening

"Ehem Ehem." everyone turned in silence "Anyways, Claire? please come in right now." Claire walked inside blushing shyly

"Please, introduce yourself." Mr. David said in a cold voice

Claire regained her poise then greeted "Hi, My name is Claire and I am really happy to be in this school. I would like to get a lot of friends here." she poses which made their classmates giggle

"Ehem Ehem.. Okay, Claire. your seat is beside Maya." Maya's body stiffened when Mr. David points at the chair next to her. Claire walked towards next to Maya then sat down grabbing her sketching materials then started doodling, since it's her first class that means she's free to do what ever she wants

While the teacher was speaking about algebra..  
Maya was fully focused.  
Claire was busy drawing something in her notebook.  
And Aaron was sneakily watching some pewdiepie videos in class.

* * *

"okay class this the examp-" the bell rung which made the others jolted awake "do you guys understand the lesson?" they all nodded "okay then you may get out" the students fixed their things and so does Claire, Maya saw Claire was sketching _Elsa and Anna? she's a fan of Frozen?_ Maya thought but shooks her head Maya continued fixing her books.. and left the room.

While she was walking, she noticed Claire with someone.  
but Maya just continued to walk.  
Then Claire saw Maya walking away then called her.

"Oh hey Maya! have you met my brother Adrian?" Adrian waves while Maya waves back

"Uhmm. hey Adrian!" Maya cheerfully greeted

Adrian smiles back "Oh hi Maya! it's nice to be meeting your friends here, Claire" he looked at Claire and saw her nod in agreement

"Maya, do you wanna hang out before you leave?"Claire asked happily

"No, sorry. i've got things to do at home." she spoke then waved goodbye while walking away

"Okay, Bye!" the siblings waved back

* * *

Maya walked towards her bedroom then threw her bag and made herself fall in her bed. Maya was surely tired..so she slept  
After 4 hours of sleeping.. she went outside for a stroll, Maya was supposed to go to Feli's But then. She saw...She saw Mikkel, the love at first sight, So Maya went up to him. and said

Maya was trembling badly then spoke "Uhmmm h-hey, My name is M-Maya C-Chan, what's yours?" Maya blushed

Mikkel was wide eyed then fell inlove too"...oh!.. my name is Mikkel!" he spoke

_god how come this guy is not nervous? _Maya tought

Maya was inloved at his voice too.  
This is the first time that Maya got inloved.  
So she just asked him straight.  
But before Maya could ask him..  
Mikkel ask her first..

Mikkel rubs his neck then spoke"UHMM HEY, WHAT'S YOUR NUMBER?" he blushes

Maya's heart stopped for a second, and she gave her number anyway.  
Maya was so happy that moment and went back to her home..she forgot to go to Feli's home

-AFTER 5 MONTHS-  
Maya and Mikkel are now bestfriends. But they treat each other like couples  
and they hang out often..  
But neither of them ever confessed.. until..  
Mikkel ask maya to be his girlfriend..  
Maya cried and gladly said yes..

THEY WERE SO HAPPY.  
BUT CLAIRE NEVER KNEW ABOUT THEM..

**that's the wrap guys sorry if I said I uploaded 2 new chapters in 1 day I have school and stuffs. and yea! hope you liked this chapter xDD and sorry if it's short**


	3. Chapter 3: What gang?

1 day after the crazy scene...  
I woke up on a coma, in a large room.  
Getting so dizzy, I first checked my body if it's okay  
It still looks okay, but I still feel my head bleeds in some sort of way.  
Then I heard someone call my name "Feli!"  
as I look to the left, I see Madison.  
I think she's been here for the night.

I began to see her sighed in relief "Feli! thank god you're awake."

It was all a blur, I can't see perfectly but I can still see her "Madison? I didn't expect you would visit me." I looked at her confused _since when did I get here?_ I saw Madison just shrugged

"I didn't expect it either..." she smiled, I still looked at her in confusion, but it's a good thing I can see clearly, but my head still hurts

"... What do you mean?" I spoke with a little bit of fear..hey, every kawaii people can be scared

"Feli, I'm actually here to protect you while you're in a coma." I was wide in shock, since when she wanted to help me?, I asked her why but she just smiled  
"Maya told me to. And she wants me to come get you..." she began lifting me up as I screamed in surprised and since when did she got strong?!

"Hey, What?!" I shouted at her as she putted me down in the bathroom sink

"After you helped her escaped, the cops are not gonna take you at trial.."

"First of all... Maya is alive? thank you. but second, they're going to take me?" Before I could say more... I noticed the handcuffs on table with the key.. Madison got the key in a sort of way...

"So. are we doing this or not?" she asked raising and eyebrow

"Fine!" I grumbled as I closed the door

.  
So she got my clothes ready and also a sweater with a hood, so we can escape the guards.  
I dressed up while she's checking if it's clear.  
We begun to escape the hospital.  
No one noticed us.  
We got out safely..

Madison then told me to just follow her,  
and don't do eye contacts with people.

* * *

Finally, we got there.  
Their hideout or something.  
It was in the old abandoned shamimori school.  
My mother used to study here.

We went in... and seeing Maya, Dylan and I was surprised when I saw...  
David as well. O.O

Maya saw me and Madison and got in then tackled me with a bear hug "Feli, you're okay!" she greeted happily

"Psssh. of curz I am. I'm too sweg to die." that was probably the best phrase in the world, I pointed at Sir. David  
"But i'm surprised that our teacher is here, Maya!" I complained

Maya scratched the back at her net "He's part of our gang.." she spoke

I was wondering what this "gang" is supposed to be. I was more shocked knowing Maya has a gang.

"Ga..Gang?! What is this about?" I stuttered

"Feli, they wanna help me.." Maya trailed off, I was panicking, what help? what happened?

"H-Help you in what?" I squeaked, I saw David walked forward and touched Maya's shoulder, he smiled at me

"Kiddo, The government has a new law about the crazies. They have a new tech detecting the crazies. And everyone in this group has been crazy and got jailed...including me." I backed away a bit, they're crazy? I'm soo confused right now, I feel my breathing fastening, my heart pumping hard, I felt sweat trailing down my forehead..

"Wait.. you're all crazy?" I asked as they nodded "a- and you want me to join?" I asked again, Dylan raised an eyebrow then laughed

"Isn't that why you're here?" he asked "Yeah." Madison answered, they think I'm fucking crazy?, I laughed and saw them look at me in confusion

"You think I'm crazy?, Nice job, people but NO!" I screamed, Maya stepped forward towards me and touched my shoulder

"Felicia, we heard about a cure just near the Sotishori Corps. They made it 4 months ago.. I think they still have one. If we get it.. we can live freely now." I shrugged her hand away from me then I backed away, I shooked my head furiously

"Sorry, but I can't do it anymore. I sacrificed a lot. Even at you, David. All your stupid teachings. I wanna help you all, who's helping me?" I feel tears flowing down my cheeks, They started staring at each other.. But no one volunteered.. I feel my heart broke into a million pieces

"Sorry, and I'm so so sorry Maya..but... no." I left the hideout without them saying anything.

I really wanna help them... but something is just wrong about it. I wish I can be immune to..to..this.._disease. _


End file.
